Confessing Love Finally
by Abby'n'Mgeek1255
Summary: Something's up with Ria & Eli; Cal and Gillian try to intervene. Torres/Loker. Slightly OCC. One Shot.


This story is written by Abby'n'Mgeek1255 and was co-written and edited by my best friend iluvJasperHale.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lie To Me or any of the science behind lie detection.

* * *

It was your average day at THE LIGHTMAN GROUP but for some reason, something was different. People were acting way out of character and there was definatley tension in the air.

Ria Tores and Eli Loker were standing, glaring at each other in front of the huge projector that showed a video of an angry suspect. They seemed to be arguing about something.

Gillian Foster was steadily working out tax and finance bills for 'THE LIGHTMAN GROUP' and Cal was was in his office thinking over an old case. But as they heard the arguing, the two quickly got up to check out what was happening.

"Cal, do you know what's going on?" asked Gillian as she walked out of her office.

" I've got no idea love but there is only one way to find out," said Cal.

As the arguing seemed to be coming from the lab, Cal and Gillian walked down ther.

Cal opened the door to the lab to survey the little scene that was playing out before them. Ria and Eli were yelling at the top of their lungs, both arguing over what appeard to be a case they had been investigating.

"It is so obvious that he killed his wife for revenge. I mean she was having an affair with his brother, " Ria yelled pointing to the monitor which showed the picture of the guy that they had caught.

" No way. He killed her for the money he would get as her sole bennifactor, not some stupid affair," Eli yelled at Ria also pointing to the screen.

"Oh your soo stupid Loker, I..."

"HEY," yelled Cal.

Torres and Loker jumped in surprise as they turned around to see that they had a very observant audiance.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Cal yelled at the pair.

"Well, Eli thinks the guy 'obviously' killed her for money," Ria sarchasticly told Cal as Eli said, "but Ria thinks he obviously killed her for Revenge," on top of her.

Ria and Eli started yelling at each other again.

Now it was Gillian's turn to step in.

"HEY, GUYS," she yelled to get their attention.

"You both clearly have good points here, but the motives behind the murder is not the thing we are supposed to investigate. What I am more interested in, is the interesting emotions I can see in your faces when you're yelling at each other... like your personal feelings toward each other..." Gillian trailled off as she looked at Cal.

"Oh You've got to be kidding me?" said Ria.

"Yeah," said Cal as he looked at Foster and then back to the two. "I can so see that too. Good call Foster."

"Alright you two," said Cal as he grabbed Tores and Loker by the arm and started to drag them towards the interview room. The room was empty with no chairs or tables. As Cal reached the door he opened it and threw both Ria and Eli in there.

"Until you can work out your your little spat and admit your feelings, you are not allowed out of here. Cal then preceeded to lock the two of them in the room and turn the windows white so the pair couldn't see Foster or Lightman.

"Oh you cannot be serious Lightman," Ria said with her hands on her hips. Cal went back to Gillian who was now standing up watching the pair on the computer screens.

"No Torres, I'm dead serious," said Cal over the microphone.

"Lightman clearly hates us," Eli said.

Cal looked at the screen and then to Foster.

"Well that's defiantly the truth," Cal said as he looked at Foster

"Cal" Gillian said with a surprised look on her face, did he really hate them?

"What, I don't hate her," Cal re-instated.

"Cal!" said as Gillian as she hit his arm.

"Easy there love," said Cal and winked at her.

"Let us out now Lightman" Eli now shouted at him.

Now it was Gillians turn to speak into the microphone.

"Look, until you guys can sort it out, you're not coming out, " Foster said, "And we're not talking about the case here."

"We are talking about your unrequited feelings for each other." Gillian said.

Cal watched the screen and pointed at Ria's face on the monitor. "Oh that struck a nerve" he told Foster as Gillian brought Ria's face closer.

"And the same here with Loker" Gillian said showing that both the pairs were showing the same expression.

"They are both showing 7C on the emotion chart which shows that they want to avoid answering the question in fear of showing their true feelings."

Neither Ria nor Loker answered, staring in opposite directions.

"Alright you two plonkers. I'm going to tell you what Foster and I have observed. It is mind numbingly obvious that you two have strong love orientated feelings towards each other but are too stuborn to admit it." said Cal.

"Now Loker, as you are experimenting with Radical honesty, it's you're job to tell the truth about how you feel. So **DO IT!****" **yelled Cal.

Locker was silent for a minute until, looking terriblely sheepish, he finally admitted, "He's right Ria. They're right. I am in love with you."

Torres still remained silent.

"Look Ria," said Eli. "I know that you are probably scared about admitting your feelings for me and believe me if it wasn't for this radical honesty thing then I would be too, but Ria, I like you, I am in love with you and I have been from the very first day I came to THE LIGHTMAN GROUP and I noticed you. You are one in a million and you are the only person who will put up with me, put up with my radical honesty. Even when we argue and yell over a case. You are a natural at this stuff Ria. You didn't need all this training that Lightman and Foster had to go through to be the no one experts in human emotions and lie's. Ria you are **truly** the most beautiful girl that I have met."

"Listen to that Torres, he admitted he loves you, but I can see your still ashamed to admit your so very obvious feelings." said Cal exhasperatedly.

Ria sighed and looked up at Locker, knowing that she couldn't run away from this since her boss and her co worker had locked her in there. One way or another she was going to have to admit her true feelings for Locker.

"Look Loker, this is really hard for me to do," Torres said as she drew in a big breath. "Im just not use to sharing my emotions and feelings. And I hate to be read," she added and gave a glare to her boss through the camera.

Ria turned to look at Loker.

"The truth is Eli...I'm in love with you too. I always have been since Lightman first introduced me to you. When Lightman first told me about your whole radical honesty thing, I was a bit scared to be around you and ask you questions, but then I guess I got used to it. I got used to you. I realised I liked you when Lightman, Foster and Reynolds were in Las Vegas and you grabbed my knee. As we started into each others eyes I knew, I just knew that you were the one. The tall, dark, handsome one for me, " Ria told Locker, stepping towards him

"Do you really mean that Ria?" asked Eli, "Do you really love me?"

"Yes," Ria said as she closed the distance between them. "I do," she said as they leaned towards each other and shared their first, wonderful and tender kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

Also If you have any ideas on other stories I could write just write it in the review!

**Thankyou ilyJasperHale!**


End file.
